inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Arena of Death
The remaining contestants are forced to into an arena of death where four members of each team had to knock each other off platforms using rocks. In the end, one contestant won for her team with her barfing skills, leading to the contestant who tried to knock her off using a moment of awesome being the second played voted off and being punched away by the Fist Thingy. Weak vs. Strong Knife is shown sitting by a tree being bored because Paper has been eliminated. He spots Marshmallow and asks her if she wants to have fun. He came up with the idea of throwing her because she's so tiny and "weak" and he's "so strong". Marsh declines but Knife does it anyway, throwing her into the distance, popping Balloon in the process. The Challenge MePhone4 says that the challenge will be an Arena of Death. The challenge starts with 4 people randomly chosen on a different platform on each team to throw rocks at each other. Nickel, Baseball, Paintbrush and Knife were chosen for Team Epic, and Taco, Salt, Pepper and OJ were chosen for Team Chickenleg. When the challenge begins, Knife gives out his idea that if they all throw at one person, they wouldn't be able to dodge the rocks. They aim for Taco and throw the rocks, but Taco swallows the rocks and spits them back out at them. Team Epic dodges all of the rocks, except Knife, who was hit and out of the contest. Nickel threw a rock at Pepper, who dodges it, but the rock curves around and hits her from the back, making her fall, causing Salt to jump down attempting to save her. OJ throws a rock in revenge at Nickel. Paintbrush jumped in the way to save him, but he and Nickel were both hit. Baseball then kicked a rock which accidentally hit OJ, breaking him. Baseball and Taco were the final two in the contest. Baseball jumped off his platform (which was illegal) and tried to knock Taco off hers, but she spit out a lemon, which hit Baseball, giving Team Chickenleg the win. Team Epic had lost and they were up for elimination. Elimination Time! MePhone4 reveals to the team that the elimination area has been renovated since the previous episode. He also announces that he did have cookies, but because Lightbulb asked about them, he was giving out pencils instead. Nickel comments that pencils were stupid, and at that time, Pencil from Battle for Dream Island called Nickel a jerk, but was hit by the Fist Thingy which sent her off into the distance. Lightbulb received 0 votes, mostly because she didn't do anything in the challenge. She got her pencil, but shattered as it hit her. Paintbrush and Nickel also received 0 votes. Marshmallow was safe, and that meant Baseball and Knife were the last two. It was Baseball, who was hit by the Fist Thingy, and eliminated from the show. Improved character bodies This is the first episode that marks the characters having new bodies. OJ's updated body first appeared in A Lemony Lesson. Occasionally, the bodies would flip from new to old, which was the case for Bomb in a scene. The mouth design was also new (regarding the mouths in Nickel's Tips on Conserving Water) instead of them just being flipped upside down when the characters were angry. Trivia *Balloon was not seen for the whole episode until the end when he was popped again by a Pencil. *Pencil and the Announcer from BFDI were seen making a cameo in this episode though this possibly taken place after BFDI and the BFDI hosts and contestants were probably living on the island on Inanimate Insanity.. *Three characters were "killed", or broken, in this episode: Balloon, OJ and Lightbulb. It is unknown how they appear in the next episode, or how killed characters return overall. **However, it is relvealed in Season 2 that MePhone4 presses a button to regenerate the contestants. This was done off-screen and was unmentioned throughout all of Season 1 **There was a sneak peek of this episode uploaded to the YouTube account Adam Saf. *The rock assets used in this episode were actually Rocky from BFDI's idle. Goofs *When Taco spits rocks at Team Epic after Knife is hit, Paintbrush appears out of nowhere. *When OJ is hit by the rock and shatters, the orange juice inside him disappears. *When Knife is talking to Marshmallow at the start of the episode, Knife has no limbs. *It is pretty obvious when Balloon pops, the sound is stolen from Bubble popping herself in Battle for Dream Island. *When MePhone4 announces that Team Epic voted which contestant will leave the game at elimination, his mouth wasn't moving. *MePhone4 calls Lightbulb by a male pronoun before he announces the votes. ("Lightbulb had to open '''his '''fat lips...") Gallery File:Ban.jpg|thumb|Nickel and Baseball giving each other LOW-fives File:Death_arena.jpg|thumb|Team Epic ready to Rock Fight. Category:Contestants Vote Category:Voting Episodes Category:Single Contest Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Inanimate Insanity